The Other Side of Sheriff Carter
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: Sheriff Jack Carter is exposed to an experimental chemical that makes him lose his inhibitions.


The Other Side of Sheriff Carter

By Andie O'Neill

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Alternate Universe

Rating: R

Pairing: Nathan/Jack, Larry/Fargo

Spoilers: Just before season three.

Summary: Sheriff Jack Carter is exposed to an experimental chemical that makes him lose his inhibitions.

A/N: This is really just another 'science made them do it' story… but of course I had to put my own spin on things…. I wrote this story because I actually had some free time and the fact that there haven't been too many Nathan/Jack stories out there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka or any of its characters… I just like playing with them for a while.

* * *

Sheriff Jack Carter woke up to the sound of pages being turned and a horrible pain in his head, as if he'd drunk way too much beer and was now hung over. The thing was he didn't remember drinking the beer. The other big conundrum came when he opened his eyes to see that he was actually inside his own jail cell. Slowly he comes to full consciousness and sat up, only then noticing his deputy Jo Lupo sitting at her desk reading a magazine that he suspected either had to do with weapons or fashion, but he couldn't be certain from where he was. His deputy really was an odd ball if ever he'd met one. Carter groaned, sitting up only to realize as the itchy blanket slid down his body that he was half naked, wearing only his boxers. He immediately pulled the blanket back up to cover himself. "What the hell's going on?!"

Jo raised an eyebrow, smiling in amusement. "Welcome back, Carter," she said, getting up to grab some clothes from his desk. She opened the jail cell door and threw them in, but Jack had no time to exit as she closed the door once again. Was she seriously keeping him locked up?

He quickly got dressed, pulling on the jeans and black t-shirt Lupo had given him. "You didn't answer my question," Carter reminded her. Jo frowned, suddenly hesitant. That was never a good sign. "Jo? What happened? Why am I in here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" she finally asked him, arms folded.

"Uh… I was with Fargo. He was working on a project. He tripped and it spilled on the floor."

Jo nodded, smiling once more. "Fargo… why does it always have to be Fargo? Did he tell you about his little project?"

Jack stared at Jo through the bars, confused. "He called it his own concoction of liquid courage, but I have no idea what it was supposed to do… was barely listening. Everything's pretty fuzzy after the spill."

Jo pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna call Allison. She can explain what happened better than I could."

Carter watched her talk on the phone, walking away so he couldn't hear and his heart sank. He had a bad feeling… a very bad feeling.

*~*~* 21 Hours Earlier *~*~*

_"What does this stuff do anyway?" Jack asked, staring at the tube of red liquid._

_Fargo shrugged. "It's my own concoction. Liquid courage! It's gonna change the world. One drop of this and nothing will hold you back… no fear. Pure confidence in a bottle, but I haven't gotten the mixture down y-" Jack reached out just as Fargo tripped on a wire and the tube splashed red liquid all over the floor. Once he was sure Fargo was steady on his feet again he looked around at the mess with a sigh. "Yet."_

_"You okay?"_

_Fargo frowned, running a hand through his hair as he bent down to look at his work now coated to the floor. "My formula! It took hours to make this batch! Just… don't get any on your skin… it's not finished yet. Who knows what it could do to you."_

_Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah…." Before he could say another work his cell phone went off. "It's Jo, I gotta go. Later Fargo… sorry about the uh… liquid courage," he spoke as he hurried out of the room, unaware of the red drop on his hand…._

*~*~* Present *~*~*

"I'm gonna kill Fargo…" he muttered.

Allison frowned. "You really don't remember anything?"

Jack shook his head. "I've gotten a few flashes… I can kinda remember the accident. You say this stuff made me lose my inhibitions? What did I do? How bad was it?"

Allison sighed. "Remember the flower incident during your first year here?" Carter nodded in the affirmative. "The pollen made us… all a little crazy."

Jack groaned. It must have been bad. "That does not sound good. Just tell me what the hell I did and who I have to apologize too?"

Allison and Jo exchanged an uncomfortable look. "Nothing we can't all forgive you for. Even if I am just a GI Joe bitch," said Lupo as she took out her keys and opened the jail cell door. "Now come on, we need to run some tests at GD to make sure this stuff really is out of your system."

*~*~* 20 Hours Earlier *~*~*

_Jack smirked, unbuttoning his shirt a bit as he pushed down on the accelerator as he sped down Eureka's streets. He barely paid attention as scientists jumped out from in front of him, some gawking in shock as they stood on the sidewalks. He didn't really give a shit. He was enjoying himself, so they could all go fuck themselves as far as he was concerned. With a quick sip of his beer he slammed on his brakes, coming to a sudden stop in the parking spot in front of the Sheriff's office. With a chuckle he grabbed his six pack of beer and got out of the car and walked into the office to see Jo on her computer typing up a report. So predictable. "Hey! Josefina!"_

_Lupo frowned, looking up at the Sheriff. "Is that beer?" she asked in surprise as he opened another beer and took a long sip._

_Jack smiled. "Yup, want some?"_

_Jo looked at him blankly for a moment, obviously shocked by his behavior. "Uh no… I'm on duty… same as you."_

_"Ah jeez, Jo! Will you relax?! It's just a beer. Get the stick outta your ass and have a beer with me."_

_Lupo folded her arms, suddenly annoyed. "Okay, what is up with you? This isn't you," she said, and Jack could hear the worry in her voice even if she wasn't allowing it to show. She'd gotten up and walked toward him._

_"If I'm not me… then who the hell am I?" he joked. "Nothing's up, Jo. What's up with you?" He took another sip of his beer._

_"Carter, go home."_

_Jack rolled his eyes like a rebellious teenager. "Oh please, Jo. Stop the GI Joe bitch routine."_

_"You're drunk, Carter! Go home… in fact, give me your car keys. I'm driving you home myself."_

_Jack snorted in amusement, pulling out his keys and throwing them at her, but she managed to catch them. "I'll walk, thank you!" he muttered angrily and walked out of the office, taking his beer with him._

*~*~* Present *~*~*

"Look Jo… I'm sorr-"

"Don't even worry about it. You weren't yourself," Lupo dismissed with a faint smile.

Jack frowned, his memories slowly returning. He couldn't believe he'd said those things to Jo! And drinking and driving! He was lucky no one had gotten hurt! "Even so… I just wanna say thanks… for taking care of me. I was a complete jerk to you."

Lupo smiled, following him out of the car once they'd parked in the Global Dynamics parking lot. "No sweat… what are partners for?"

Carter just smiled, relieved.

*~*~* 18 Hours Earlier *~*~*

_Jack walked into his house… more like staggered, still holding his six pack, now half drunk. "S.A.R.A.H. door," he ordered, taking another sip of his beer._

_"Dad?" questioned Zoe in surprise as she walked down the steps._

_"Hey Zo!" When he saw the slightly fearful look in her eyes he immediately sighed. "Okay, what do you want?"_

_"Who says I want anything?" When he continued to stare at her, waiting, she immediately caved. Too easy. "Okay before you say 'no,' there's this big concert tonight and Lucas got us tickets way before I got that stupid F on my English test and I just-"_

_"Have fun," he told her, collapsing on the couch with a satisfied sigh, sipping his beer._

_"This isn't fair, Dad! It's just a… wait… what?"_

_"Have fun," he repeated. "Go enjoy your concert."_

_"You're letting me go?" She looked absolutely shocked._

_Carter shrugged. "Sure, why can't I be the fun, cool parent just once? Go to your concert. Hell, I'll even forget about your curfew as long as you don't wake me up when you get in."_

_"But I'm grounded," she reminded him._

_"Who cares? You wanna go or not? I hereby lift your punishment. Have fun! Go nuts! Get something pierced for god's sake!"_

_Zoe continued to stare, as if her mind couldn't comprehend the words coming out of his mouth. "Are you drunk?"_

_Jack rolled his eyes. "Nope… but I'm getting there. Now you leaving or not?"_

_Suddenly Zoe blessed him with a mega watt smile, grabbing him into a bone crunching hug. "Right, don't look a gift horse in the mouth! I'm gone! Love you, Dad!" She kissed his cheek and grabbed her purse, rushing out the door._

_Jack watched her go, shaking his head._

*~*~* Present *~*~*

"I'm going to kill her!" Jack shouted.

"Technically, you gave her permission to go to the concert… you can't exactly punish her for going," reminded Jo.

Carter didn't really care… he was too pissed to care! She was his daughter for god's sake! She had to have known something wasn't right! "Just tell me she didn't get anything pierced…."

Lupo laughed at that while Allison took Jack's blood. "Not that I know of. She wasn't exactly with a rebellious group… it was Lucas and Pilar."

Jack sighed in relief.

*~*~* 16 Hours Earlier *~*~*

_Jack poured more beer in his cereal when the phone rang. With a groan he reached for his cell and flipped it open. "Hello?"_

_"Carter, what the hell is going on?! Jo Lupo said you came to work drunk this morning?!"_

_Jack leaned back on the couch, not at all phased by Allison's tone. "I had one fucking beer, Allison."_

_"Jack, you drank while on duty! What's wrong with you?! This isn't like you! Lupo and I are worried!"_

_Jack sat up, shaking his head in frustration. He was so sick of everyone bothering him. "Want to know what's wrong with me? I'll tell you exactly what's wrong. I'm sick of this town, and I'm sick of you! So back the FUCK off!" he shouted and hung up the phone. Much better._

*~*~* Present *~*~*

"Oh god! Allison I am so sor-"

"Say no more… its fine, Carter."

Jack watched her finish one of the last of her tests. "But the way I acted-"

"Was no worse than what I did on that pollen," Allison interrupted. "Don't worry about it," she assured him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Carter frowned, not at all happy with the flashbacks he kept having. Suddenly he didn't want to know what he'd done….

*~*~* 13 Hours Earlier *~*~*

_Jack Carter walked into Global Dynamics in some ripped up jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and a nice black leather jacket he'd just bought for a very ridiculous price. He took off his shades, pausing as he looked around, watching two women walk by. "Hello ladies, want me to take you into that closet and show you both the time of your lives?" He couldn't help but laugh when they looked up at him in shock._

_"Sheriff Carter?" gasped the one on the right._

_"Didn't think so. Either of you know where Nathan Stark is?"_

*~*~* Present *~*~*

"Don't worry, Carter. We explained that you were under the influence of a chemical," said Jo with a laugh as they sat in Global's cafeteria.

Jack couldn't help but groan as he noticed all the stares.

*~*~* 12 ½ Hours Earlier *~*~*

_"Sheriff Carter," greeted Stark, looking up with his usual disinterested expression. "What? They change the uniform?"_

_Carter smiled. "Funny Stark."_

_Nathan stood, walking around his desk. "What do you want, Carter? I'm very busy."_

_"I need a favor. I'll even throw in some ass kissing for that ego of yours to sweeten the deal," he told him, walking up to the scientist, just a little past Nathan's comfort zone._

_Nathan could help but be intrigued. The very idea of the Sheriff needing something from him was interesting enough, but the fact that he was willing to kiss some ass for it just made it an offer Stark knew he wouldn't be able to refuse. "Ass kissing, where's a camera when you need it? What kind of favor?"_

_Carter walked up to Nathan, a smug smile on his face. Before Stark could react Jack grabbed his collar and threw him into the wall. For a moment Nathan expected Carter to hit him, only to be shocked when Jack's lips slammed against his. He froze at first, caught off guard before his brain finally caught up and he pushed Jack away. "Carter, what the hell are you doing?!"_

_Jack grinned, grabbing him once more and pushed him against the desk. "What does it look like? I'm going to take off all your clothes, lick you from head to toe, and suck you off till he can't even stand straight," he whispered into Nathan's ear. The scientist let out an involuntary groan at the very thought. Had Carter lost his mind?!_

_Nathan couldn't breathe, too turned on by Jack's words. "Carter-"_

_Jack cut him off with another mind blowing kiss, rubbing against the scientist suggestively. Nathan tried to push him away, but the Sheriff could be very distracting when he wanted to be. Carter forced his tongue open, trapping him against the desk with his body while his hands moved down Nathan's abs. He nibbled on his neck, his hand brushing Nathan's cock and once again he moaned red with embarrassment. He needed to stop Jack, to gain back some control, but his head was swimming, spinning from the things Carter was doing to him. His mind was reeling, his body betraying him as Jack rubbed against Nathan's crotch. He tried to think of Allison, but it was no use. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time."_

_Nathan tried to push him away once more, shuddering when Carter bit at his ear. "Carter, something's very wrong! You need to, oh fuck!" Nathan gasped as Jack unzipped his pants and reached in to wrap a hand around his member._

_Jack grinned, kissing Stark's lips. "I know you're enjoying this… you're hard," he pointed out._

_Nathan was trying to move away, grabbing Carter's wrist as he tried to make him let go. "OH MY GOD!" shouted Allison from the door and Stark immediately switched from turned on to mortified._

_Nathan forced himself to find some measure of control as he managed to pull Jack's hand out of his pants. "Something's wrong with him! Get Lupo! We need to get him to the infirmary," Stark told her while Jack ignored Ally, continuing his attack on Nathan's neck._

_"Yeah, fuck off, Allison, we're busy," muttered Carter as he tried to kiss Nathan once more._

_Nathan grabbed both wrists and turned his head away to avoid the kiss. "Go!" he almost screamed at Allison._

_Allison was gawking at them both, still shocked by Carter's actions, but managed to pull her eyes away, rushing to get help._

_Jack kissed Nathan hard. "Admit it! You want me."_

_Stark looked down at Carter, his eyes softening just a bit. "Not like this."_

_Somehow in the fog Nathan managed to reach him and the Sheriff paused, staring back at Nathan before he leaned up and gently kissed Stark's lips. This time Nathan kissed him back, if only for a moment._

*~*~* Present *~*~*

"Okay… I'm missing something. I can feel it," said Carter as they walked past the elevator only to notice Doctor Nathan Stark exiting the elevator. Jack frowned, glaring at the scientist when he noticed Stark blush.

"Hey Nathan," greeted Allison awkwardly.

Jo just cleared her throat.

"I take it your back to normal, Sheriff?" Nathan asked, looking even more distant than usual.

"Uh… I guess," he answered, not quite sure what to make of the scientist's behavior.

Nathan gave one stiff nod before walking past them. "Good… good."

Jack watched the scientist retreat and turned to look at Jo and Allison. "Okay, what the hell was that about?"

Lupo shook her head. "You really don't want to know."

Carter glared at Jo, saddening frustrated. "Actually yes… yes I do."

Allison smiled. "Believe us… you really, REALLY don't."

Jack groaned. It just wasn't fair. "It was bad wasn't it…" he guessed.

Neither woman said a word.

"Great!"

*~*~* 11 Hours Earlier *~*~*

_Jack struggled against the restraints in GD's infirmary, pissed off by his treatment. "Get me the hell out of this thing!"_

_"What's wrong with him?" asked Allison._

_Jo shook her head. "At first I just thought he was drunk, but this… this is bad."_

_"We need to take some blood, now," said Nathan._

_"He won't stop moving, how the hell am I gonna get it?!" asked Allison, worried for Carter's well-being. None of them had ever seen him so out of control before._

_Nathan frowned, taking a step toward Jack. "I'll distract him, just get everything ready."_

_"How are you going to distract him?" asked Jo, sounding slightly suspicious._

_Stark looked into Jack's eyes and he immediately stopped fighting, his passion-filled blue eyes were looking back, desperate. He stroked Carter's cheek and Jack immediately nuzzled the hand, kissing his wrist. Neither woman asked anymore questions. Suddenly they knew exactly how Nathan Stark was going to distract Sheriff Carter._

*~*~* Present *~*~*

He'd been stuck at GD all day, and it was driving him crazy, but Allison had wanted to keep an eye on him for a few more hours just in case. Jo had left, called away by Henry, and Jack suddenly found himself alone in the infirmary when the flashback hit him like all the others had, leaving him breathless. The rest of his memories began to slowly return… coming on to Nathan, their desperate race to figure out what was wrong with him, Stark's distracting kiss the moment Allison pushed the needle into his arm to draw blood… and their eventual decision to keep him locked up until the chemical was out of his system. Jack closed his eyes. Jo and Allison had been right. He really hadn't wanted to know. "Oh. My. God," he mumbled, rubbing his face as he tried to push away the imagines. He'd really fucked up big time….

*~*~* 1 Hour Later *~*~*

"I remember what happened!"

Allison raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. "Hello to you too. You'll be happy to know you're free to go. You're latest results came back and you're completely clean."

Jack shook his head, pleased with the news, but his mind was focused elsewhere. "That's great, but I don't think you're hearing me here. I remember what happened!"

Allison frowned. "I heard you the first time."

Carter narrowed his eyes, hands on her desk. "Stark was avoiding me because of what I did! Why didn't you tell me?! I practically raped him!"

"Carter, you were under the influence of a chemical."

"I came onto Nathan Stark! Does anyone else see the irony in this?!"

Allison laughed at that. "Oh believe me, Carter… I saw much more than that!" Blake assured him with a faint smile.

Jack sighed, rubbing his head tiredly. "This is bad."

"He understands what happened. He doesn't blame you for what happened. None of us do."

"I need to talk to him…. That'll be an interesting conversation!"

Allison looked back down at her files. "Let me know how it goes."

Jack watched her continue her work, completely ignoring him again and growled in frustration as he left her office. He really, REALLY hated Fargo.

*~*~* 15 Minutes Later *~*~*

Jack took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck nervously before he shoved one hand in his pocket to keep it still, and opened the office door. "Stark?"

Nathan looked up from his work, immediately stiffening.

"Carter…."

Carter swallowed down the lump in his throat. This was it… it was now or never. He just needed to come out with it. "I remember."

Stark frowned, leaning back in his chair, hands linked. "Good for you. Remember what?"

The scientist really was frustrating… very frustrating. "What do you think?!"

"Is there a reason why you're telling me this?" Nathan asked with his usual facade of disinterest.

"I practically raped you!"

Stark rolled his eyes. "If you didn't notice I wasn't exactly uninterested," Nathan reminded him, referring to his in fact being aroused by Jack's advances.

Jack blushed at the memory. "You did fight me off…."

"You were under the influence of a chemical made by Fargo."

"Good point."

Stark smiled for a second, though Jack could immediately tell it was fake. "It's fine, Carter."

He was a little surprised that Stark was letting him off the hook so easily. "Good… good. Okay then," said Jack, a little dazed.

"Okay."

Jack turned around, took a step toward the door only to turn back, watching Nathan sigh. "It's just that… there's one thing I don't quite get."

"Just one?" Carter glared at him and Nathan sighed. He stood and walked around his desk, sitting on the edge. "And that would be?"

Jack took a step closer. "I told you I knew you wanted me… you said, 'not like this.' What did you mean by that?"

Nathan folded his arms. "You must have heard wrong."

Another step. "I don't think so. When I kissed you… you kissed me back."

"So?"

Yet another step. "So… why did you kiss me back?"

Nathan stared back at him. "It was just a kiss," he dismissed.

Jack took another step, invading Nathan's space, standing right between Stark's legs. "Was it?" He moved even closer, now positive that Stark had feelings for him. He'd never thought it possible before, but he could see it in the scientist's eyes, darkening with each step he took.

Nathan smiled. "Yes."

"Right," he whispered and leaned in to kiss him. Nathan kissed him back… again.

*~*~* 2 Hours Later *~*~*

Jack walked with Nathan, unable to stop smiling when Allison walked up to them, looking far less pleased. "Have either of you seen Fargo? He's been missing since yesterday and no one seems to know where he is. He didn't sign out, but Jo's spent the last two hours searching his place to see if she can figure out where he might have gone."

Carter frowned, switching to work mode immediately. "I have seen him since he splashed his chemical on me."

"Wait… wait a second. You said he spilled it. Could he have gotten any on himself?" Nathan asked.

Allison and Jack shared a worried look. "Why is it always Fargo?" Jack questioned as the three rushed to find out what Fargo might have gotten himself into.

*~*~* 3 Hours Later *~*~*

Jack opened the closet door and froze at the sight before him. There on the floor lay Larry and Douglas Fargo asleep… and completely naked. Fargo was spooning Larry, one arm draped on Larry's hip. Jack closed his door, turn to see Nathan's contorted expression of complete disgust, and Allison's look of shock. "Please tell me I did not just see Fargo naked with Larry the kiss ass?"

"Is anyone in this town straight anymore?" Allison muttered, with an amused smile, before walking away to inform Jo to call off the search.

Nathan smiled. "That was quite possibly the most disturbing thing I've ever seen."

Jack took one of Nathan's hands. "How about we get out of here and find a way to distract ourselves from the horror we just witnessed?"

Nathan looked down at Jack, intrigued. "What did you have in mind?"

Sheriff Jack Carter smiled mischievously. "Follow me."

Stark didn't bother to argue as he followed Jack toward the exit, suddenly laughing. "I just had a thought… Sarah Michelle Geller is going to be quite disappointed when she realizes she's lost her number one fan to of all people… Larry."

Jack chuckled.

*~*~* 3 Hours 5 Minutes Later *~*~*

Fargo groaned, opening his eyes. "Did you hear something?"

Larry simply sighed happily. "Not a thing… go back to sleep."

Fargo smiled content; kissing Larry's neck as he closed his eyes once more. "M'kay."

The End


End file.
